InuYasha Second Generation
by Larc Owenl
Summary: A história da rádio novela de anime mais famosa de todos os tempos! InuYasha 2nd G conta a história dos filhos da turma de IY quando novamente a pedra é quebrada e as aventuras têm de recomeçar.
1. IYSG Intro

**_INUYASHA SECOND GENERATION_**

Resume:  
A história da radio novela de anime mais famosa de todos os tempos! InuYasha Second Generation conta a história dos filhos da turma de InuYasha quando novamente a pedra é quebrada e as aventuras têm de recomeçar.

Direitos:  
InuYasha e seus personagens não pertencem à mim (como todos sabem), mas os filhos deles pertencem à mim, à Juh e à Prima, criadoras da série.

Topic:  
Essa fic está formatada em modelo de gravação, por isso as aberturas, encerramentos e temas de intervalo aparecerão no meio do conto. Espero que gostem! .Preview:  
"Alguns anos se passaram desde a temível batalha contra Naraku. Enfim todos os fragmentos foram reunidos, no entanto foi uma longa jornada até que esse objetivo fosse alcançado. Ao longo da aventura, a Sacerdotisa Kikyou morreu e foi homenageada por seus gloriosos feitos no passado. Sesshoumaru passou a vagar sem rumo, ao lado da pequena Rin e seu humilde servo Jaken. Miroku e Sango construíram juntos uma família. Kagome voltou a sua era, acompanhada por InuYasha. E é aí que a gente entra! .v"


	2. Cap1 Os Fragmentos Voltaram!

**_INUYASHA SECOND GENERATION_**

"Alguns anos se passaram desde a temível batalha contra Naraku. Enfim todos os fragmentos foram reunidos, no entanto foi uma longa jornada até que esse objetivo fosse alcançado. Ao longo da aventura, a Sacerdotisa Kikyou morreu e foi homenageada por seus gloriosos feitos no passado. Sesshoumaru passou a vagar sem rumo, ao lado da pequena Rin e seu humilde servo Jaken. Miroku e Sango construíram juntos uma família. Kagome voltou a sua era, acompanhada por InuYasha. E é aí que a gente entra! .v"

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Sono Saki no Justice _♫

"EPISÓDIO I – OS FRAGMENTOS VOLTARAM: A JÓIA DE QUATRO ALMAS NOVAMENTE QUEBRADA!_ Versão brasileira DubHouse_."

- "Olá, meu nome é Akiko, sou a filha mais velha de Kagome e InuYasha. Tenho 15 anos e tomo conta da Jóia de Quatro Almas, ou o que ela se tornou, junto com a minha mãe. Sim, ela precisa ser protegida ainda, por causa da cobiça de gente como a minha irmãzinha Katsuki, uma meio-youkai um ano mais nova que eu. Devido à grande vontade da minha irmã de se tornar um youkai completo, a jóia foi novamente quebrada e os fragmentos sumiram magicamente na terra sem que pudéssemos fazer nada. Agora estamos aqui no que me parece ser o Japão feudal, perdidas…"  
- "Olá. Olá nada, e nem te interessa meu nome ou minha idade. Por causa da infeliz da minha irmã, acabei parando nessa terra de ninguém com ela. Eu estava lá, calmamente olhando aquilo que ia me tornar finalmente uma youkai completa quando ela veio atrapalhar. E o pior! Destroçou a pedra… Maldita… Espero que essa intuição de onde esteja a pedra que ela diz ter seja correta… Ao que parece a parte do poço estava certa. Felizmente, saberemos nos defender se algo vier a acontecer…"

**Katsuki:** Onde foi que nos trouxe, Akiko?  
**Akiko:** Aqui parece ser o Japão Feudal das histórias que nos contaram…  
**Katsuki:** Oh, sério? Quero saber onde vamos agora!  
**Akiko:** Então perguntasse direito… A única coisa que podemos fazer é andar… De acordo com o sol, podemos nos guiar… Que horas são agora no seu relógio?  
**Katsuki:** Hunf… 14:37:27…28…29…continua contando  
**Akiko:** Hm… Então estamos indo em direção leste. começa a andar em direção à floresta  
**Katsuki:** segue quase dando de frente com Miro Hugh!   
**Miro:** Ei, quem são vocês? Como surgem do nada? O que estão fazendo com essas roupas estranhas?  
**Katsuki:** Roupas estranhas veste você! Quem você pensa que é? Não te interessa onde vamos, garoto intrometido!  
**Akiko:** Katsuki, calma! Xx" Não ligue para a minha irmã, ela é um pouco temperamental assim mesmo… gotas Sou Akiko e essa é Katsuki …  
**Miro:** Encantado, srta. Akiko - Eu sou Mi…  
**Misaku:** Miiiiiiroooo! cascudinho De novo? ¬¬ Desculpem, ele tem o péssimo hábito de abordar moças indefesas… Mas ele é bonzinho, viu!  
**Akiko:** Não se preocupe, seja lá o que ele faça, ele ainda não o fez... ' Podem nos dizer se viram um pedacinho de pedra brilhante por aqui?  
**Miro:** Pedra brilhante? Está falando da lendária Jóia de Quatro Almas?  
**Katsuki:** Como você sabe da jóia, garoto?  
**Misaku:** Nossos pais ajudaram a juntá-la da última vez… Se estão atrás da jóia saibam que ela não se encontra mais neste mundo… Vocês devem ser youkais malignas!  
**Katsuki:** Sim, nós somos! E vamos destruir vocês se esconderem qualquer fragmento da gente!  
**Akiko:** Pare com isso Katsuki! Foi com esse seu jeito arrogante que conseguiu quebrar a pedra! **Katsuki: **Como assim "conseguiu"? Quem quebrou a pedra foi você!  
**Misaku:** Por Buda, parem de brigar entre si… xx"  
**Miro:** Peraí, deixe-me ver se entendi. Vocês estão atrás da pedra que foi quebrada de novo?  
**Akiko:** Sim, mas a culpa não é somente minha!  
**Misaku:** E o que pretendem fazer agora? Elas devem estar nos lugares mais inimagináveis possíveis!  
**Katsuki:** Jutá-las! Era o que estávamos fazendo antes de vocês nos interceptarem!  
**Miro: **Pois então precisarão de ajuda!  
**Katsuki:** Não precisaremos não!  
**Miro:** Ótimo, então vamos com vocês! Podemos ser úteis a vocês!  
**Katsuki:** Você está me ouvindo, humano infeliz? ¬¬  
Então partiram os quatro, Akiko, Katsuki, Misaku e Miro em busca dos fragmentos.

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Intervalo Intro _♫  
♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Intervalo End _♫

**Miro:** Onde estamos?  
**Katsuki:** E EU SEI LÁ! EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ SOUBESSE! NÃO SOU EU QUE MORO NESSE LUGAR!  
**Akiko:** Só espero não estarmos andando em círculos…  
**Misaku:** Parece ter uma ponte alí adiante!

**Akiko:** Credo, que lugar fundo… xx  
**Katsuki:** É claro que é fundo boboca… É um abismo… u.ú  
**Miro:** Eu vou primeiro pra garantir que é seguro atravessar!

**Katsuki:** EU vou primeiro, idiota!  
**Miro:** Hunf… começa a andar sobre a ponte  
**Katsuki: **AH É ASSIM? corre junto com ele pela ponte  
**Miro e Katsuki:** Cheguei primeiro!  
**Miro:** Aff… ¬¬ Podem atravessar, parece ser seguro…  
**Akiko:** Ok… dá o primeiro passo e a ponte cai, quase levando ela junto Kyaa! "  
**Miro:** Srta. Akiko … xx

**Katsuki:** Hahahah…  
**Akiko:** SENTA! ¬¬  
**Katsuki:** cai de cara no chão   
**Misaku:** Nossa... x.x"  
**Miro:** Foi ela quem fez você... xx"  
**Katsuki:** Calado! ¬¬  
**Miro:** Akiko-san! Eu e Katsuki vamos tentar achar uma passagem por esse lado. Você e Misaku sigam por aí!  
**Akiko:** Tá!  
**Misaku:** Então vamos indo, Akiko … É perigoso ficarmos separados assim por muito tempo com youkais espalhados por aí atrás da jóia… seguem em direção à floresta  
**Miro:** Vamos também…  
**Katsuki:** E quem disse que você dá as ordens por aqui? É bom que fique bem claro que eu vou em frente porque não quero ficar com um pervertido sexual no meio do nada!  
**Miro:** Você não podia ser um pouquinho mais como a sua irmã não?  
**Katsuki:** Não! segue

-"Aiaiai… Agora estamos separados e Katsuki e Miro não parecem estar se dando muito bem… Ih! Apareceu um youkai misterioso atrás dos fragmentos! Não percam o próximo episódio de InuYasha Second Generation, que serááá…:"  
"_O filho de Shippou: Doshi, o garoto perdido!_"

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Flower _♫


	3. Cap2 O Filho de Shippou!

**_INUYASHA SECOND GENERATION  
_**

**Miro:** Tenho quase certeza de estarmos andando em círculos... 99  
**Katsuki:** Ah, cala a boca! u.ú  
**Miro:** Esse vai ser um longo dia...

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Sono Saki no Justice _♫

"EPISÓDIO II – O FILHO DE SHIPOU! DOSHI, O GAROTO PERDIDO!_ Versão brasileira DubHouse_."

**Miro:** Hm... agora é sério... Acho que estamos andando MESMO em círculos!  
**Katsuki:** E? u.û  
**Miro:** E que eu não faço mais a mínima idéia de como e onde estão Misaku e Akiko... senta no chão Uff... Isso é tão desanimador... Vamos fazer uma parada. u.u  
**Katsuki:** Hunf! Você ta é cansado! PREGUIÇOSO! Como pode parar em uma hora como essa? Vocês humanos se cansam muito rápido... Já nós youkais somos muito mais...  
**Miro:** Pelo que me consta você é MEIA-youkai ¬¬ E se nós humanos nos cansamos mais rápido você deveria colaborar e esperar eu descansar. -.-"  
**Katsuki:** MEIO-YOUKAI OU NÃO, o que interessa? Sou youkai de qualquer jeito e você um rélis humano infeliz! Caso você ainda não saiba, meus antepassados, digo, meu avô, foi um GRANDESSÍSSIMO youkai... Um dos mais poderosos... Há! Ainda quer comparar o poder de... o.o  
**ouve-se um esquilo**  
**Miro:** Ohhh, esquilinho bunitinho -  
**Katsuki:** EIII! Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é?  
**Miro:** Boa noite, Kati-chan!   
**Katsuki:** NÃO ME CHAME DE "KATI-CHAN"! Não te dei intimidade pra isso! E você ta me escutando?  
**Miro:** zZzZzZz... u.u  
**Katsuki:** Maldito... -.-  
**esquilo: barulho**  
**Katsuki:** Aff.. chuta o esquilo Esquilo idiota ¬¬

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da floresta...

**Misaku: **Ai... Que canseira... Quando vamos encontra-los? Hn... u.ù" senta no chão exausta  
**Akiko:** Não faço idéia... E já que mencionou... Também não agüento mais andar... u.ù" senta  
**Doshi:** Ei vocês!  
**Misaku:** Anh? olha na direção da voz oô  
**Akiko:** Quem está aí? olha o.ó  
**Doshi:** Hm... Interessante... Achei que as filhas de InuYasha pareceriam menos indefesas! Hah, que bobeira a minha...  
**Misaku:** I-InuYasha? C-como você...  
**Akiko:** Quem é você? interrompeu Apareça de uma vez! encarando o vulto nas sombras  
**Doshi:** Hunf... que violência... De todo modo, só vim para mata-las e tira-las de meu caminho... Estou atrás dos fragmentos que vocês fizeram o favor de distribuir por aí... dá uns passos a frente. Aparenta ser um youkai com forma humana, possui uma katana, olhos verde-água, um par de orelhas e veste um quimono azul  
**Misaku e Akiko:** Youkai! M: OO A: òó  
**Doshi:** Exato... E antes de matá-las, meu nome é Doshi, Filho de Shippou...  
**Akiko:** "Shippou..."  
**Doshi:** Devem ter ouvido falar a meu respeito antes...  
**Akiko:** Não o.o Nunca ouvi falar de você não... E você? .."  
**Misaku:** Nanaum... oo"  
**Doshi:** Que seja/o/ Creio que vocês são Akiko e Katsuki! u.ú  
**Misaku:** Não! Está enganado! Eu não sou Katsuki, mas ela é a Akiko aponta Akiko Eu sou Misaku, Filha de Sango e Miroku...  
**Akiko:** "Sango..."  
**Doshi:** Então existem mais inúteis atrás dos fragmentos...? Isso me emociona... E onde está a outra?  
**Akiko:** "...e Miroku..."  
**Misaku:** Nos separamos... Miro e Katsuki acabaram indo pro outro lado... x.x  
**Doshi:** Entendo... E quem é esse tal de Miro?  
**Akiko:** "Se ele é mesmo filho de Shippou..."  
**Misaku:** Um de meus irmãos… O que pretende fazer com a jóia?  
**Doshi:** Hunf... Não te interessa… desembainha a katana Estão prontas? Terminemos com isso logo... u.ú  
**Akiko:** "Então ele não pode ser um..."... AAAAHHH! o.o! grita de repente assustando os dois  
**Doshi:** /o/  
**Katsuki:** O que foi, Akiko/o/  
**Akiko:** òó... Já ouvi essa história antes... Não vou permitir! armando uma flecha mental para a surpresa dos outros dois  
**Misaku:** permanece imóvel Akiko! Não faça nada…  
**Akiko:** Mas… Misaku!  
**Misaku:** Não será necessário... se põe entre Akiko e Doshi Hm...  
**Doshi:** Corajosa pra uma humana. Mas não pense que isso mudará minha escolha. se aproxima dela com a espada na mão.

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Intervalo Intro _♫  
♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Intervalo End _♫

**Akiko:** Misaku! Cuidado com ele!  
**Misaku:** encara imóvel u.u  
**Doshi:** tão próximo à garota que podia encostar a lâmina de sua espada na garganta dela Hah! Vai se entregar assim? Eu sabia que os humanos eram burros, mas não sabia que era tanto... sorriso  
**Akiko:** Solte ela! com uma flecha mental apontada diretamente pra cabeça de Doshi  
**Doshi:** aperta a espada contra o pescoço dela Mais um movimento seu e ela fica sem cabeça! E baixe esse treco da minha cara, isso ta me irritando ¬¬  
**Akiko:** baixa a flecha e recua Maldição, onde está a mala da Katsuki quando se precisa dela !  
**Doshi:** Muito bem... tira a espada do pescoço de Misaku Em recompensa à obediência daquela ali, vou deixar que você lute comigo. disse olhando para Misaku Vamos ver o que você pode fazer, garota.  
**Misaku:** dá um sorriso e pega um amuleto no bolso hikari no... Sotte... solta o amuleto no ar e o acerta com as mãos em forma de triângulo SORAI! uma rajada de raios vai em direção à Doshi e o atinge de raspão, lançando-o contra uma árvore.  
**Doshi:** se levanta Hah... Um braço esquerdo imobilizado... vai até Misaku passando duas unhas da outra mão pelo rosto da garota Isso é tudo? quase intacto  
**Akiko:** Ta de brincadeira... u.û  
**Doshi:** Como é? se vira rapidamente pra Akiko Òó  
**Akiko:** Como você mesmo disse... Um braço ESQUERDO imobilizado... u.u  
**Misaku:** Não entendi oô"  
**Doshi:** E daí? ¬¬ mudando sua raiva pra outra garota  
**Akiko:** E daí que, levando em consideração que sua espada foi parar lá nas cucuias, você é canhoto. u.u concluiu Misaku acertou seu braço esquerdo de propósito. u.u  
**Doshi:** Maldita...  
**Misaku:** oo" Eu?.. Eu nem tinha reparado... .."  
**Akiko:** /o/ capot E acho bom você desistir, porque eu cansei de esperar você fazer seu showzinho, meio-youkai! Ou se rende, ou eu terei o prazer de... os olhos dela brilham em vermelho fogo te matar!  
**Doshi:** percebe a mudança nos olhos dela Então quer dizer que cada um de vocês tem um poder diferente?  
**Misaku:** Exatamente... E acho melhor você se render, são 4 contra 1 "  
**Doshi:** Nunca! Me render seria a última coisa que eu faria! Aliás! Nem depois de morto! E não vejo mais ninguém além de vocês duas.  
**Akiko:** Ta ta, então essa é sua última palavra? mirando e recriando a flecha luminosa  
**Misaku:** Akiko, calma... .."""" com a mão no ombro dela  
**Akiko:** os olhos voltam ao característico amarelo de sempre e a flecha some O que..? o.o  
**Doshi:** Vocês não são humanos comuns... Hnf... se vira de costas e começa a caminhar

**Akiko:** vê Doshi indo Aonde pensa que vai? o.ó  
**Doshi:** Não sei. E mesmo se soubesse, não seria da sua conta. andando u.ú  
**Misaku:** Eii! vai até Doshi e segura seu braço Espera... Vem com a gente! sorri  
**Doshi:** Se eu for com vocês vai ser pra roubar os fragmentos que vocês acharem pelo caminho...  
**Misaku:** Não tem problema!   
**Doshi:** o.o oha pra mão dela segurando em seu braço Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso algum dia. se solta e volta pro lugar de onde Akiko estava os olhando Misaku.  
**Akiko:** Já informo que olha de Doshi pra Misaku não estou de pleno acordo.  
**Doshi:** Ela tem mais juízo que você. u.ú aponta pra Akiko  
**Misaku:** Tenho certeza que ele vai nos ajudar!  
**Doshi:** Bah, besteira... - -" Já disse que vai se arrepender se pensar assim.  
**Misaku:** É só você não me desapontar.  
**Doshi:** Garota boba... u.ú  
**Akiko:** Bem, quanto mais ajuda melhor. Mas se sair um dedinho fora da linha, eu o divido ao meio. u.u  
**Misaku:** sorri E como vamos achar os outros? O.o se lembrando deles de repente  
**Akiko:** Nem sei... uù hm... u.ô... hm? u.u... hm! o.o! Tive uma idéia! \o/ mistério SEENNNTTTTAAAAA! berra super alto, até sua voz ecoar no local  
_ouve-se um estrondo e um bando de pássaros saem voando de onde o barulho havia saído_  
**-** AKIKOOOOOOOO! berra a voz de Katsuki a quilômetros de distância  
**Akiko:** Parece que eles estão naquela direção! aponta pro lugar de onde veio o berro  
**Doshi e Misaku:** OO""""

"Achamos a direção em que se localizavam Katsuki e Miro e decidimos ir até lá. Porém, não foram só eles quem encontramos...Não percam o próximo episódio de InuYasha Second Generation, que serááá…:"  
"_O que é isso? Todos são paralizados!_"

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Flower _♫


	4. Cap3 O que é isso?

**Topic: **Olá " Aqui quem voz fala é a editora xD Eu recebi uma Review \- hauehuahueh...  
Respondendo às dúvidas que foram passadas na review, siiim \o/ Miro, Misaku e mais 5 pestinhas são os filhos de Miruku com Sango... (os irmãos deles aparecerão mais tarde... Miroku virou uma máquina de fazer filhos ..")... Akiko e Katsuki são as filhas de InuYasha com Kagome, depois da aventura original. Teoricamente, Shippou se tornou pai bem cedo, do garoto rebelde Doshi. Shippou era um youkai completo, mas como sua atual esposa é humana (a garotinha da vila), Doshi se tornou meio-youkai. Ele não é realmente um vilão, é só deveras revoltado com sua situação (escutei InuYasha? XD sim, são casos parecidos u.u). Ainda aparecerão personagens como Kirei e Kaish, os gêmeos youkai; Harumaru, o incrível; entre outros. ;p  
Quanto às descrições de personagens, deixamos a desejar .." Mas tenho desenho deles aqui e posso dizer agora xD

_**Akiko**: 15 anos, a filha mais velha de Kagome e InuYasha. Possui cabelos negros com duas mechas prateadas logo à frente das orelhas (orelhas normais xD). Seus olhos são amarelados e os caninos e as unhas são afiados. Usa um uniforme de colegial que lembra o de Kagome, com outros detalhes (por ser outro colégio) e em cores preto e vermelho. Como herança de poder, pode criar flechas de energia sem necessitar de material algum para faze-lo. É considerada 1/16 youkai apenas._

_**Katsuki:** 14 anos, caçula de Akiko. De temperamento difícil, muito se assemelha ao pai, InuYasha. Possui os cabelos prateados (que por mais que pinte, voltam a sua cor original algumas horas depois), olhos amarelados, unhas e dentes afiados, orelhas de inu, e tudo mais como o pai (apesar de ser uma garota). Foi expulsa do colégio onde estudava por causa do cabelo e tudo mais, assim, estuda no colégio vizinho ao de Akiko. Seu uniforme no entanto, é uma saia preta e uma camisa de mangas longas e sem botões, com um crucifixo vermelho ao centro.É meio-youkai, motivo maior de sua revolta._

_**Miro:** 16 anos. Tem cabelos negros como o pai e se assemelha muito a ele física e comportamentalmente, apesar de não ter o kaazana na mão direita. Tem o cabelo mais longo que o do pai e o mantem preso (assim como o Kohaku). Usa um uniforme igual ao da mãe, só que os detalhes são em azul, e não em rosa. É o mais velho dentre os 7 filhos de Sango e Miroku.  
**Misaku:** 15 anos. Muito calma e alegre, é muito parecida com a mãe, apesar de seus olhos e franjas serem iguais aos do pai. Ela tem poder de invocar os elementos da natureza através de amuletos que leva consigo. Utiliza um kimono de sacerdotiza (parecido com o de Kikyou), com a parte de baixo roxa, e não vermelha. É a segunda filha do casal.  
**Doshi:** 15 anos. No começo parece um vilão, mas logo vê-se que não é realmente mau. Ele não se parece muito com o Shippou da primeira aventura, mas lembra bastante. Seus cabelos são castanho-claros levemente bagunçados e longos e seus olhos são verde-água. Veste um kimono masculino (assim como o de InuYasha e Shippou), da mesma cor de seus olhos. Carrega uma katana afiada sem poderes especiais (ele faz seus próprios efeitos especiais assim como Shipp). Sua maior raiva é ter nascido metade humano e sofrer com o preconceito daquela época._

Bom, é mais ou menos isso. Conforme forem aparecendo os novos personagens, eu coloco as descrições!  
Continuem me mandando reviews! \o/ empolgada  
Kissu! Cÿa!**__**

**_  
INUYASHA SECOND GENERATION_**

**Misaku:** Nossa xx Não parecia ser tão longe xx  
**Doshi:** Pare de reclamar, só andamos por um dia u.u  
**Akiko:** Eu... oo Eu acho que estamos perto daquele abismo de novo oo" disse ela, se deparando com uma fenda cruzando o caminho  
**Doshi:** Esse era o enooorme abismo? ¬¬ para ele, era realmente apenas mais uma fenda  
**Misaku:** É, parece que foi aqui que nos separamos.. o.o  
**Doshi:** E por que você não pulou, filha de Inuyasha? ¬¬ Mesmo sendo mais humana que youkai ainda tem o sangue do seu pai, não é? uú

**Akiko:** Na verdade oo A fenda aqui parece bem menor... .."

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Sono Saki no Justice _♫

"EPISÓDIO III – O QUE É ISSO? TODOS SÃO PARALISADOS!_ Versão brasileira DubHouse_."

**Doshi:** Como assim? Vocês não seguiram a fenda pra ver se ela diminuía? .-.  
**Akiko:** Não, apenas nos separamos e foms achar outro caminho ..  
**Doshi:** Caramba... - -"  
**Misaku:** Parece que agora vai ser mais fácil de atravessar, mas... o.O"  
**Akiko:** Mas..? o.o  
**Misaku:** olha o abismo Mas eu...  
**Doshi:** olha a fenda - -" Eu atravesso isso com você em um segundo.. u.ú  
**Akiko:** Hm..? o.ô  
**Doshi:** se agacha Suba.  
**Misaku:** Anh? xx""  
**Doshi:** SOBE LOGO! ¬¬ perdendo a paciência  
**Misaku:** anh... xx ok, ok! subindo nas costas dele  
**Akiko:** encara Que cavalheirismo repentino... pula Venham de uma vez!  
**Doshi:** Aff... ¬¬ dá um salto e chega ao outro lado facilmente Agora, DESÇA. ùú  
**Misaku:** T-tá oo" desce Obrigad...  
**Miro:** EEEI! MISAKU! SRTA AKIKO! a voz familiar vem de encontro à eles  
**Misaku:** Miro! Que bom que estão bem   
**Akiko:** Achamos vocês! \o/  
**Katsuki:** chegando calmamente É.. --"  
**Miro:** encara Doshi E quem é esse aí? Ò.o  
**Doshi:** ùû  
**Misaku:** Calma! Ele é o Doshi! Um youkai, filho de Shippou! Vai nos ajudar   
**Miro:** ciúmes Você quis dizer meio-youkai? ¬¬  
**Doshi:** O que disse? ¬¬  
**Misaku:** Psiu! tapando a boca do irmão Acho que ele não gosta muito do termo 'meio-youkai' " sussura  
**Katsuki:** Vão ficar nessa até quando? Temos que seguir em frente ! --"  
**Akiko:** Falando em meio-youkai... 99" Bem, vamos indo   
**Miro:** Hunf... u.ú para de falar com Misaku e vai até Akiko Que bom que está a salvo... chorando de emoção  
**Akiko:** oO?  
**Miro:** Sabe, você me livra dessa solidão... de joelhos na frente dela Por favor! Venha e fique com...  
**Katsuki:** Aff ¬¬ da cascudinhos na cabeça do Miro Vamos ficar todos juntos, assanhado ¬¬  
**Todos:** xD /o/ capot, gota, medo

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Intervalo Intro _♫  
♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Intervalo End _♫

_Todos os cinco vão juntos em busca dos fragmentos.  
_Akiko: se apóia numa árvore e põe a mão no peito Sinto um... um calafrio... oõ  
Misaku: Talvez tenha um fragmento da jóia aqui por perto! o.o  
Katsuki: Se há algum fragmento aqui eu não sei, mas esse cheiro não é de coisa boa... ¬¬ farejando algo  
**Doshi:** É um youkai.  
**Miro:** Um youkai? olhando pros lados aflito oo"  
**Doshi:** Exato. E parece ser forte... É melhor terem cautela. Se ainda querem viver. u.ú  
**Katsuki:** Quem tem que ter cautela é você! ¬¬  
**Doshi:** Cale a boca ¬¬ Só falta sinalizar com um letreiro luminoso escrito "me achem"!  
**Katsuki:** Cala a boca vocêw! Quem você pensa que é, seu...  
**Doshi:** Silêncio! se movendo de um lado para outro  
**Katsuki:** Bobão ¬¬  
**Doshi:** CALADA! apurando os ouvidos  
**Akiko:** Sinto... um arrepio... tá cada vez mais forte... sussurrou pra não ser repreendida pelo garoto  
**Doshi:** Isso é porque... está se aproximando... Posso senti-lo nos seguir.  
**Misaku:** Isso quer dizer que ele está aqui? oò  
**Doshi:** NÃO ¬¬ ironizou  
**Miro:** Ei! Seja mais gentil com uma dama! ¬¬  
**Doshi: **Aff ¬¬ É só essa humana não fazer perguntas inúteis... ¬¬  
**Katsuki:** OOOEEEE! Tem alguém aí? Vamos, apareça! gritou, chamando o youkai misterioso  
**Akiko:** Katsuki!   
**Katsuki:** Já sabemos que está aí! VAI! Está com medo? Ò.ó ignorando a irmã  
_Um vulto surge em meio às sombras. A cada passo dado, a imagem de uma youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis vai se materializando ao som de uma risada maléfica. Parece possuir um par de asas negras assim como suas vestes nas costas e os encara com profundo ódio.  
_**Doshi:** Sua burra --""  
**Usaya:** Ora, ora, ora... Que garotinha mais sapeca... Sou conhecida como Usaya e vocês parecem ser obstáculos no meu caminho. Nada pessoal, mas pra contestar o que essa garotinha disse vou mata-los nessa bela floresta. Não antes de me divertir um pouco, obviamente...  
**Doshi:** Isso é o que vamos ver! desembainhando a espada Morra! Infeliz! se joga com a espada pra cima dela  
**Usaya:** antes que ele pudesse atingi-la com sua espada, ela bate com uma de suas asas no meio-youkai que bate numa árvore e fica inconsciente Hahahahah... São apenas crianças... sua risada ecoa pela floresta  
**Misaku:** Doshi... ó.ò Você vai ver só! ò.ó pega um amuleto Hi no... SOTTE... SORAI! uma rajada de fogo vai faminta em direção à youkai, que não é atingida por muito pouco  
**Usaya:** Atrevida... sussurra como num encanto _Tomaru_... de repente, Misaku fica paralisada na posição em que estava... Quem é o próximo? òó  
**Katsuki:** Não vai haver próximo, porque eu vou te matar! _Onken_... _naba_... _doi_... preparando o ataque  
**Usaya:** _Tomaru_...  
**Katsuki:** paralizada em meio ao ataque ¬¬  
**Usaya:** Muito lento... Se querem me vencer, terão de ser mais eficientes! Vou acabar com isso de uma vez!  
**Akiko:** Kaa-chan... ;-; Maldita... um vento cruza a mata onde eles estavam, e nas mãos de Akiko surge uma flecha de luz  
**Miro:** oO pensando: "É bom isso dar certo, porque eu não poderei fazer nada por eles "  
**Usaya:** Isso é perigoso pra uma garotinha... Você me lembra alguém que eu odiei, mas não me lembro quem... levanta vôo exatamente na hora em que a flecha é lançada, desviando-se em último minuto. Suas asas acabam por queimarem apenas com o leve contato com a luz da flecha e ela cai no chão Nanica amaldiçoada... Lembrei de quem é sua face... Da falecida Kikyou... Isso me irrita... Você sofrerá mais...  
_Kumo no se_... uma teia imobilizou a garota e começava a aperta-la lentamente Agora que só falta um, farei com que essa garotinha o veja morrer assim como as outras crianças...  
**Akiko:** Argh, n-não... Miro, corre...  
**Miro:** paralizado pelo medo V-você feriu a srta. Akiko, a minha mana, a temperamental da Katsuki (**K:** ¬¬+ veia saltando) e aquele amigo esquisito da Misaku... firmou os pés no chão com dificuldade, o medo tentando dominá-lo... Vou fazer você pagar por isso! òõ

"Kyaaa! O Miro é o único que ainda pode lutar, mas está morrendo de medo e não tem nenhum ataque especial, nem força para lutar contra essa youkai... Mas, o que é aquilo? O buraco negro de Miroku? Não percam o próximo episódio de InuYasha Second Generation, que serááá…:"

"_O que é isso? Todos são paralizados!_"

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Flower _♫


	5. Cap4 O buraco de Miroku?

.: Só um comentário antes de continuar... O capítulo passado terminou com a frase "_Não percam o próximo episódio de InuYasha Second Generation, que serááá…:O que é isso? Todos são paralisados!_", sendo que, na verdade, deveria anunciar o episódio "_O Buraco negro de Miroku? Miro mostra todo seu poder!_". Desculpem o engano x.x  
Agora, à fic o/

.: _Larc Owenl :.

* * *

_

**INUYASHA SECOND GENERATION**

**Miro:** Vou fazer você pagar por isso!

**Usaya:** Então é bom dar tudo de si, ou então irá acabar como os outros. risadas malígnas

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Sono Saki no Justice _♫  
"EPISÓDIO IV – O BURACO NEGRO DE MIROKU? MIRO MOSTRA TODO O SEU PODER!_ Versão brasileira DubHouse_."

**Doshi:** voltando a si ... xõ

**Miro:** percebe que Doshi está acordando o.õ

**Doshi:** olha ao redor Mas... O que houve aqui? o.o'' percebendo que as três garotas estão imobilizadas oO''

**Miro:** Ei! Você vai ter que colaborar e me ajudar... Só depende de nós para salvá-las agora... oõ

**Usaya:** Hmmm, vejo que acordou... Isso vai ficar mais divertido...

**Doshi:** Há! E por que ajudaria vocês? ¬¬''

**Miro:** Por que você é amigo da minha irmã, não? o.õ

**Doshi:** O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO? Fica um pouco corado #Ò.Ó#

**Miro:** Bom... Eu só achava que você gostava um pouco dela, mas se estou enganado... ¬¬''

**Usaya:** - -'' Penso que o inimigo de vocês sou eu...

**Doshi:** ¬¬ vira pra youkai Você cale a boca! virando para Miro E você está redondamente enganado! ¬¬'' Como eu poderia gostar de uma humana inútil como ela? encara Usaya Agora vou matá-la..

**Miro:** Achei que você não ia lutar... ¬¬''

**Doshi: **Vou lutar pelo meu orgulho! uú

**Usaya:** Que orgulho pode ter um ser que nem youkai completo é? Gosta de aranhas? sorriso malicioso Pois eu farei com que você as odeie... _Kumo no se..._ lança a mesma rede com que prendeu Akiko Pronto... Fácil como tirar doce de uma criança... Muhuhuh...

**Doshi:** De novo? ¬¬ Imóvel Maldita! Deixe que eu me solte e lute frente a frente comigo! xx''

**Miro:** aff ò.ó... "_To ferrado agora... Se "desimobilizem" e me ajudem... Estou sentindo uma coisa estranha... como se... como se a minha mão se forçasse pra frente... _" Aponta a mão aberta emdireção da youkai Está... Está se movendo sozinha! Ahhhhhh! uma rajada negra sai da palma da sua mão e vai em direção à youkai

**Usaya:** Mas o que diabos... a onda quase a acerta por pouco, passando relando por seu braço esquerdo Aff.. Ò.ó garoto... Não sabia que possuía tal poder... Pena que terei de mata-lo tão logo e não vai poder mais soltar essas rajadas negras nem contra mim, nem contra ninguém mais! voa para frente, na direção dele

**Miro:** Rajada negra... É, é um nome interessante o.o" Mas isso ta mais pra mão possuída que pra rajada negra xX"

**Usaya:** Engraçadinho... Veja se acha isso engraçado... mira a mão esquerda em direção à Akiko imobilizada ... Akiko começa a flutuar e é lançada contra uma árvore

**Miro:** PARE! Pare com isso... ÒÓ

**Usaya:** Isso faz com que você fique nervosinho? Pois eu achei que estava se divertindo... E então isso..? Agora Misaku começa flutuar e bater no chão e volta a subir e bater no chão sucessivamente ...

**Miro:** PARE! PARE JÁ COM ISSO! Com muita raiva ò.ó Ahhhhhhhhhhh você me pagaaaaaaaaaa! dessa vez, ele mesmo livra a mão e projeta-a contra Usaya _Onda negraaa_! uma nova onda dessa vez maior sai de sua mão

**Usaya:** Maldição! tenta se esquivar mas não consegue... É sugada pela onda e some, deixando apenas um pedacinho de pedra brilhante para trás

**Miro:** OO S-s-s-sumiu? ajoelha no chão Co-como eu fiz isso? olhando para suas mãos

**Katsuki:** volta ao normal EI! Olha em volta Cadê ela ? Ò.ó

**Doshi:** a rede que prendia ele e Akiko se desfazem em névoa Como foi que você..? Confuso Oo

**Misaku:** no chão, com alguns ferimentos por causa da brincadeira da youkai, assim como Katsuki, volta ao normal Ué? > ''' Será que alguém pode me explicar o que houve?

**Akiko:** Isso aqui é um... se abaixa para pegar o ponto rosa berrante no chão Um fragmento! o.o

**Miro:** vê que todos voltaram ao normal Vo-vocês estão bem? olha de Misaku a Akiko Srta... Srta Akiko... sorri Vejo que está bem... Mas, Misaku..?

**Misaku:** Estou bem, nada que algumas ervas medicinais não curem!

**Miro:** Certo... -

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Intervalo Intro _♫  
♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Intervalo End _♫

**Katsuki:** Bom, eu acho melhor nos separarmos em grupos... Seria muito mais rápido e prático tentarmos achar os fragmentos separados e eu não preciso agüentar todos vocês tagarelando do meu lado. Podemos marcar de nos reencontrarmos daqui a três dias no pé daquele monte. O que acham?

**Akiko:** É, é uma idéia, mas... Não é muito bom ficarmos separados e...

**Miro:** Ótima idéia! cortando Akiko Então... Eu e a srta. Akiko iremos pelo caminho à Oeste.. E ... Hum... Aí ... Bom, a Misaku e alguém vai pelo Leste e uma outra pessoa vai sozinha pelo caminho Norte... Quem se dispõe a ir sozinho? Olhando de Katsuki para Doshi

**Katsuki:** Claro que EU vou sozinha! Vai ser melhor... ò.o

**Misaku e Doshi:** em uníssono Eu vou ter que ir com ele/a? ¬¬ Hunf ... um vira de costas um para o outro e cruzam os braços

**Doshi:** Ótimo.. ¬¬#

**Miro:** Ok.. Vamos! Até daqui a três dias!

Eles se separam e começam a caminhar em busca de suas missões. Como num piscar de olhos, outro dia amanhecia para eles.

Lado Leste

**Misaku:** Dormindo u.uzZzZzZz..

**Doshi:** olhando Misaku dormindo de perto... ô.o

**Misaku:** sente a presença de raios do sol da manhã e desperta, esticando os braços e acertando sem querer um soco certeiro na cara de Doshi o.o'?

**Doshi:** com marca de tapa na cara EII! Qual é a sua? ò.ó£

**Misaku:** Ah... Eu fiz isso? '' Foi sem querer... Gota Desculpa ó.o"

**Doshi:** E por que acordou? ò.ó£ É cedo ainda!

**Misaku:** É que já saiu o sol... Quando raia o dia é hora de levantar...

**Doshi:** E por que me bateu? ¬¬''

**Misaku:** Não bati! o.o Foi seu rosto que tava no caminho da minha mão! inocente

**Doshi:** - -'' aff... que medo.

Lado Oeste

**Akiko:** hum... Como será que anda a Katsuki? preocupação verdadeira ó.o'

**Miro:** Calma... Ela já sabe se virar sozinha não acha? o.o''

**Akiko:** É mas... É que ela é muito inconsequente .. ... Isso que realmente me preocupa... u.u''

**Miro:** E a Misaku então... É tão inocente e foi com aquele "meio youkai" estranho .." Começo a ficar preocupado também...

**Akiko:** Calma... Acho que é melhor nos preocuparmos com outras coisa... ''

**Miro:** Ahn... Então .. Você quer dizer... Nos preocupar com nós dois? ;-; Chorando de emoção .. Então... Srta Akiko.. Você aceita namorar comigo:D

**Akiko:** Eu não quis dizer diretamente isso... ¬¬'

**Miro:** hum... Mais mesmo assim aceita:D

**Akiko:** ... Ahn... Vamos andando! Temos que chegar lá em três dias... 99"  
**  
Miro:** Que crueldade... y-y"

Lado Norte

**Katsuki:** olhando a montanha à frente Tenho a ligeira impressão que este é o caminho mais fácil... --"Vou chegar lá bem antes de três dias - -" andando

"Agora todos estão separados em pares, menos eu. Não deram nem 2 dias e já estou quase aos pés do monte ¬¬ Malditos, odeio esperar... Mas, o que..? Sesshoumaru-sama? E vocês, quem são? Não percam o próximo episódio de InuYasha Second Generation, que serááá…:"

"_O aparecimento de Sesshoumaru e os gêmeos youkai!_"

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Flower _♫


	6. Cap5 Surgem Sesshoumaru e gêmeos youkai

_Olááásss...  
Como me pediram pra postar as letras das músicas aqui, vou postá-las antes da fic hoje. Para ficarr mais fácil pra vocês verem qual a parte que entra na abertura e no encerramento (que é um parte da música só), vou sublinhar o que toca, ok?  
Além disso, queria pedir desculpas pelo erro "Akiko: hum... Como será que anda a Akiko? preocupação verdadeira ó.o' ", Na verdade, a frase correta seria "Akiko: hum... Como será que anda a Katsuki? preocupação verdadeira ó.o' "(Txs to **ashleyinu**, **Rafael Thompson**, **kagome-web**, **Kasuyo Hika** e **Ino Miharu Nakamura** por estarem acompanhando e fazendo reviews -/)...  
Além disso, desculpem a formatação da fic passada... Sei lá o que comeu minhas estrelinhas de ação ;-;"""  
Bom, chega de enrolações e vamos à fic u.u  
Cÿa!_

_.: Larc Owenl :. _

_  
**

* * *

** _

**Iron Maden Jane - Sono Saki no Justice  
**Break down Break out Get your freedom! 

("InuYasha Second Generation!")  
_  
kurushikute kurushikute mou damette himei ageta sono koe ga  
__atarashii tabidachi no hajimari no aizu datta no ka na  
__itami o kanjiru nara OK! omoi kiri mune ni kizamitsukete  
__makenai tsuyosa to yasashisa te ni iretai ne  
__  
toumei na houtai de guru guru ni shibari ageta  
__sore wa jibunjishin da to kidzuite shimatta kara  
__  
subete ima Breakdown kokoro kakitateru negai ga aru kagiri  
__Break down Break out kinou o uchikudake  
__mada minu 'watashi' ni de aeru koto shinjite Get your freedom  
__  
kanashikute kanashikute mou nido to yume nante minai to  
__akirameyou to shitatte sono namida jounetsu no Bloody Mary  
__  
ichibante tsuyoi aite wa mune no oku ni iru yo  
__mayoi midare kabinagara inochi moete chiru made  
__  
subete ima Breakdown omoi tsukinukeru sora he to tsukisasaru  
__Break down Break out dare ka no mane ja nai  
__'watashi' o sagashi tsudzuketeku koto chikatte Get your freedom!  
__  
koutetsu no Tower ni furisosogu gin no ito  
__sono saki no Justice tashikameru yuuki ga hoshii _

_kono michi no hate ni wa nani ga matte iru no darou  
__hohoemi no yoroi o matotte mae ni susumou Hey! Brother&Sister  
__  
Break down Break out kokoro kakitateru negai ga aru kagiri  
__Break down Break out kinou o uchikudake  
__mada minu 'watashi' ni de aeru koto shinjite  
__  
Break down Break out omoi tsukinukeru sora he to tsukisasaru  
__Break down Break out dare ka no mane ja nai  
__'watashi' o sagashi tsudzuketeku koto chikatte Get your freedom! _

**L'ArcenCiel - Flower **

Sou kizuiteita Gogo no hikari ni mada  
_Boku wa nemutteru  
__Omoidoori ni naranai SCENARIO wa Tomadoi bakari dakedo  
__  
Kyou mo aenai kara BED no naka me wo tojite  
__Tsugi no tsugi no asa made mo Kono yume no kimi ni mitoreteru yo  
__  
Itsudemo kimi no egao ni yurete  
__Taiyou no you ni tsuyoku saiteitai  
__Mune ga Itakute Itakute Kowaresou dakara  
__Kanawanu omoi nara Semete karetai!  
__  
Mou waraenai yo Yume no naka de sae mo onaji koto iun'da ne  
__Mado no mukou Hontou no kimi wa ima nani wo shiterun'darou  
__  
Tooi hi no kinou ni karappo no torikago wo motte  
__Aruiteta boku wa kitto kimi wo sagashitetan'da ne  
__  
Azayaka na kaze ni sasowarete mo  
__Muchuu de kimi wo oikaketeiru yo  
__Sora wa Ima ni mo Ima ni mo Furisosogu you na aosa de  
__Miageta boku wo tsutsunda  
__  
__like a flower like flower  
__flowers bloom in sunlight and I live close to you  
_like a flower like flower  
_flowers bloom in sunlight and I live close to you  
_  
Ikutsu mo no tane wo ano oka e ukabete  
_Kirei na hana wo shikitsumete ageru  
__Hayaku Mitsukete Mitsukete Koko ni iru kara  
__Okosareru no wo matteru no ni  
__  
Itsudemo kimi no egao ni yurete  
__Taiyou no you ni tsuyoku saiteitai  
Mune ga Itakute Itakute Kowaresou dakara  
__Kanawanu omoi nara Semete karetai!_

* * *

**INUYASHA SECOND GENERATION**

Lado Leste

**Misaku:** Doshi o.o  
**Doshi:** Hn? u.u  
**Misaku:** Como o céu está claro hoje! -  
**Doshi:** o.õ? Qual o intuito dessa frase?  
**Misaku:** Quebrar o silêncio! ---  
**Doshi:** Ah... u.u _continua andando  
__silêêêêêêncioooo..._.  
**Misaku:** _gotas_ uù"

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Sono Saki no Justice _♫  
"EPISÓDIO V – SESSHOUMARU E OS GÊMEOS YOUKAI!_ Versão brasileira DubHouse_."

Lado Oeste

**Akiko:** Falta pouco para chegarmos... Nem achamos nada... uù Que frustrante...  
**Miro:** Não se desespere, srta. Akiko! Vamos achar alguma coisa com certeza!  
**Akiko:** Algo que não sejam animais e plantas? o.Ô  
**Miro:** Não sei... u.u Mas algo vamos achar o/  
**Akiko:** _capot_ /o/ Vamos indo, quero ver se acho Katsuki no caminho!  
**Miro:** Certo o.ob

Lado Norte

**Katsuki:** EU FALEI!  
_abre uma cena com ela aos pés do monte, onomatopéia 'poing'_  
**Katsuki:** Eu tinha certeza que ia chegar antes de todo mundo! Malditos! òó Isso foi de propósito! _andando em círculos_... O que diabos vou ficar fazendo até eles chegarem? _vê um esquilo tentando pegar uma noz em vão _Ohh coitadinho... você quer uma noz?  
**Esquilo:** _pick pick_ Nox? (isso é pra ser um barulho de esquilo)  
**Katsuki:** Então toma tua noz! _chuta o esquilo com a noz junto_ Mas que droga... - -"  
**Sesshoumaru:** Não é sensato nem educado chutar esquilos nas pessoas, Katsuki. surgindo _do meio das árvores com o esquilo são e salvo na mão (pela Hika :D)_  
**Jaken:** Vossssscê quasssse asssscertou o sssssenhor Ssssessssshoumaru, menina inssssolente!  
**Katsuki:** Q-quem..? o.o... OO Sesshoumaru-sama!

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Intervalo Intro _♫  
♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Intervalo End _♫

**Misaku:** Doshi, vai um pouco mais devagar… .."  
**Doshi:** _bem mais a frente_ Se não fosse tão preguiçosa, me acompanharia! ¬¬ Desse jeito, nunca iremos chegar nos pés do monte no prazo!  
**Misaku:** Eles não ligariam se nos atrasássemos um pouquinho... ..  
**Doshi:** Mas nós já nos atrasamos mais de 20 minutos ! _voltando pra onde ela está_  
**Misaku:** Se já estamos atrasados mesmo, que custa nos atrasarmos um pouquinho mais? - _indo pra se sentar no chão  
_**Doshi:** Não devemos parar! > _parando de caminhar, virado pra ela_  
**Misaku:** _puxando o braço dele_ Vamos descansaar! _voz de choro_ Não seja tão cruel! _senta_  
_Um grito ecoa na floresta, vindo do lugar onde Misaku sentou-se_  
**Misaku:** Aaah >. "" Q-que foi isso?  
**Doshi:** _saca a espada e entra na frente de Misaku_ Quem está aí?  
_Uma rajada de vento cortante passa por Doshi e acerta Misaku no braço_  
**Doshi:** Misaku! _a coloca mais atrás de si_  
**Misaku:** Argh! De... de onde veio... ?  
_dois vultos surgem à frente deles, um deles massageia o que aparentemente é uma cauda_  
**Kirei: **Menina maldita... Não olha por onde anda não?  
**Kaish:** Ta doendo muito, Kirei? o.ô  
**Kirei:** Não, Kaish... Agora está melhor... O ferimento que fiz no braço dela deve estar doendo bem mais agora! o.ó  
**Doshi:** Então foi você quem machucou a Misaku? Òó _posição de batalha_ Prepare-se pra morrer! òÓ  
**Kirei:** Hah! Que meio-youkai insolente... Nunca venceria Kirei e Kaish, os gêmeos youkai!  
**Doshi:** Quer apostar? ÒÓ  
**Misaku:** Não Doshi, eles estão certos... -' _abaixa a lâmina de Doshi com as mãos_ Desculpe-me por ter sentado em sua cauda, sr... Kirei..(?) Não foi minha intenção. -''  
**Kirei:** Certo. u.u Que não aconteça de novo, hein! Vam'bora mana!  
**Kaish:** Ta! Cÿa pra vocês!o.ov _somem em meio à copa das árvores_  
**Doshi:** Por que deixou eles irem embora? ÒÓ Você é boba? Ele cortou seu braço!  
**Misaku:** Mas ele só fez isso porque eu o machuquei! o.ò Não foi por maldade. u.u  
**Doshi:** _guarda a katana_ Você ainda vai se arrependerpor ser tão ingênua um dia. u.ú  
**Misaku:** Hih!

Lado Norte

**Sesshoumaru:** O que faz aqui, Katsuki? Sem Inuyasha ou aquela humana idiota junto com você?  
**Katsuki:** Preocupado comigo? u.u  
**Sesshoumaru:** Não lhe interessa. Apenas responda o que perguntei.  
**Katsuki:** Segui a Akiko até este lado do poço. E nos separamos e agora estou aqui como vê. u.u  
**Jaken:** Inconssssequênte! Muito inconssssequênte, ssssenhor Ssssessssshoumaru!  
**Sesshoumaru:** Calado, Jaken. Vá e fique com Rin.  
**Katsuki:** Rin... uú  
**Jaken:** Ssssscerto, ssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru! _corre para o meio da mata  
_**Sesshoumaru:** Algum problema quanto à minha esposa, Katsuki? Sempre a vejo dizer o nome dela com escárnio.  
**Katsuki:** Não gosto dela e sabe disso. Ela não o merece. Eu mereço o senhor muito mais que ela. u.ú  
**Sesshoumaru:** Você é minha sobrinha, Katsuki. Não devia pensar desta forma.  
**Katsuki:** Mas...  
**Sesshoumaru:** Sem mas! E não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre isso!  
**Katsuki:** ... ¬¬  
**Sesshoumaru:** Pelo que me disse, Akiko também está por aqui. Ache-a e voltem pra casa. Não há nada para crianças como vocês aqui.  
**Katsuki:** Vou esperar ela aqui. Foi o combinado.  
**Sesshoumaru:** Tens a língua afiada, Katsuki. Vais acabar ficando sem ela. Faça o que quiser, não me importo. _se vira em direção à mata_  
**Katsuki:** Será que não mesmo..? û.ó  
**Sesshoumaru:** _olha para o rosto de Katsuki por uns instantes... e segue mata adentro_  
**Katsuki:** Bah, ótimo. ùú  
_o vento sopra por entre as folhas, e Katsuki ouve um estalo de galho próximo à ela_  
**Katsuki:** o.Ó _alerta_  
**Voz misteriosa:** Ei, garota!  
**Katsuki:** Quem, eu? Ò.õ  
**Voz misteriosa:** É, você mesma!  
**Katsuki:** Anh..? o.ó

"Conseguimos nosso primeiro fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas e decidimos nos separar em grupos para procurar melhor. Mas quem será que fala com Katsuki após Sesshoumaru deixá-la? Não percam o próximo episódio de InuYasha Second Generation, que serááá…:"  
"_Kirei, Kaish e as travessuras dos gêmeos youkai!_"

♪ _InuYasha Second Generation – Flower _♫


End file.
